


A Cold Winter Night with You

by DYKEOM, gyuhuiverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddle buddy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Winter, gyuhui, gyujun, jungyu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYKEOM/pseuds/DYKEOM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhuiverse/pseuds/gyuhuiverse
Summary: Junhui just wanted someone to cuddle him on a cold winter night—to make him feel warm and small. It seems like he found the perfect solution when he ordered for a professional snuggler and Kim Mingyu stood before him at his front door.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	A Cold Winter Night with You

Junhui’s eyes flickered over his computer screen and back at the load of work waiting beside it. The weather didn’t seem to rise and his heater appeared to be broken. He sighed in disappointment, wrapping both arms around himself as he sat on the leather chair.

The bed of his had never looked so welcoming yet undesirable to be lying down on his own. Well, maybe, if Jun prioritised his love life back in college, then he wouldn’t be lonely with all these business deals. With the cold breeze battling the windows, causing the glass to shake violently, Junhui grew frustrated. He caught himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. Thick layers of sweaters kept him warm yet the coldness still found its way to his heart.

He laughed at the open closet and hanging mirror. He eyed himself for a couple of minutes until he felt pathetic. However, he was all alone and there was nobody else to judge him. Although he did hope for another presence; some kind of company to keep him entertained in such a cold, restless night. 

The moon was covered by thick and gloomy clouds, its light was barely noticeable. From the windows of his condominium, 49 floors above the street, he watched the dark city and flashing lights. It was impossible keeping his attention solely on the paper works. He tossed the sheet of paper in to the air as he felt his heart fall at ease. He finally decided to give up on each and every one of them. He’ll become the annoying boss and hand everything to his assistant.

Everything around the room drained his energy and Junhui felt desperate to feel something. Someone. Not in a sexual manner or anything. But it’s been a while since he had last seen a person outside of work. He’s itching to meet someone new. The same familiar faces didn’t excite him anymore.

Don't even get him started on the word “relationship”. It’s been seven years since he had broken up with his ex girlfriend and three years later, he realised the reason. That being he was gay. He was interested in men and their beautifully sculptured bodies. He would’ve drooled if he knew how to do anything with a man. Interlocking fingers with one seemed too far fetched already. He’d settle with an eye contact for now.

Screw his parents for lying and saying men would easily fall in love with him. Apparently, Moon Junhui had such a gorgeous face, attractive personality and a profession to complete his godly package. An average person would think highly of themselves after hearing those words. However, Moon Junhui was still single after so many years.

All alone at midnight with nothing but three sweaters on him. Oh god, he was lonely and surely gonna die alone. And whichever way he looked at it, he’s not attractive enough.

He was unsure of which pained more.

A loud honk from a car brought him back to reality. It was a little over midnight but the city never took the chance to take a break and keep quiet. Maybe living in a fancy area wasn’t that good of a choice. After all, he only moved to find himself the man of his dreams. Four years later, no man showed at his door.

(Jun was very close to considering becoming a sugar daddy but that’s besides the point.)

A pencil made its way to his hand and it was quick to fly across the room. “Ah~ I really didn’t have to be so alone.”

He re-positioned the squeaking chair and rolled before the mirror. “Look at you, you’re not that bad. Everyone went after you in high school and everybody loved you in college. W-what happened...?”

He was getting whiny at his reflection and it made him feel a little insane but Jun felt cold. And lonely. He was convinced he would become those ugly, saggy looking, sugar daddies on TV. That would be a nightmare. All his good qualities down the drain.

They all said that money could buy everything and Junhui was stupid enough to believe. Thus he studied and worked hard to get where he is now. Then, he proved to everyone that money wasn’t the answer to everything nor can it buy everything he wished for. Because at the end of the day, he was all alone on a winter night and the ice from the sky were almost shattering his windows.

“Money will buy you everything, Junhui,” he mocked in his Aunt’s voice. He had never been good at doing impressions of her. “Well, can this money get me a man to comfort my freezing body? I don’t think so, Aunt Karen!”

A relationship wasn’t what Junhui hoped for. Despite not being in a serious one before, he knew damn well that it doesn’t happen over night. It wasn’t some Disney story and he surely was not the princess. No man would enter his house and possibly fall in love with him. 

Money can’t buy him everything he wanted and it’s been the sad reality he’s trying to run away from for years. Because money wouldn’t get him a random stranger to cuddle with in a cold winter night. And the repetitive banging from the hail was starting to get annoying having to deal with alone. He hoped for a cuddle service somewhere.

Unless...

He laughed at the thought. No way. Immediately, the black screen on his computer was replaced by a familiar site. Even the word “Google” looked comfortable in the snowy season. Little winter decorations on the letters.

It worked and gave him his results in less than a second. Like the person he was today, he clicked on the first link. Junhui wanted to laugh his butt off. Truly, but the service would end at 1 a.m. and it was currently 12:43 a.m., if he does not hurry, he might not get a professional snuggler. Hence, with his eyes squinted, he rapidly read over the choices.

Over/less than the height of: 

His hands typed on the keyboard. 182cm.

As he was the small spoon, he wanted someone bigger and taller to engulf his body. Only because he was given the option to choose. Not to brag but he was over the average height for men and Junhui was willing to pay a crazy amount of money just to feel small in someone else's arms. The thought of being snuggled by someone who did it for a living brought a warm smile to appear on his face.

Gender: male.

The idea of being snuggled by a woman didn’t fascinate him the same way it did when he was in high school. God, those were the days of his heterosexual frustrations. He cringed at the existence of the memory.

Age: late 20s.

The last thing he needed to feel on a stressful night was being illegally hugged by someone younger. Nor someone older—it scared him. He shivered at the idea.

After rechecking his answers and going through them over and over again—it’s a habit from work, really—he decided to send the order. There was only two minutes left until his request would’ve been invalid hence he smiled in content. A weight lifted off his shoulders. 

It wasn’t until five minutes later and he received a message saying the person was coming in 10 minutes that he realised what he had just done. He had paid a service to cuddle him for the night. If that does not sound pitiful for other people then maybe they were no different from him. Everything felt wrong all of a sudden and made no sense. Luckily, nobody was there to ridicule him over his anxiousness.

He wanted to cancel but a part of him knew it wasn’t the right thing to do as he would be disturbing the person’s job. And Junhui knew how that felt. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, ignoring the rushing thoughts and his panicking heart.

Was he supposed to do anything? Like a welcome coffee or some sort. It was cold, after all. Maybe he could give some cookies? He was flustered—he hasn’t done this before. He laughed after noticing that he was treating this mystery man like Santa Claus.

He stood up from his computer and walked to the cabinet. He took his favourite thick blankets and the one unbranded he liked the scent of. He threw them on the bed and they created their own masterpiece. It really did look so much more comfortable than a while ago. And Junhui wanted to jump in the pile.

He reminded himself that he needed to answer the door later on, though.

After, he saw there were five minutes left, the supposed welcome coffee didn’t sound too bad. The only problem was that he never drank coffee before which resulted him to guessing the amount to put of everything. It’s alright, he assured himself. As long as he didn't poison anybody. For reassurance—just in case—he sipped the coffee and smiled.

Satisfied, he was satisfied at the effort he was putting.

There were soft knocks on the door and he felt his heart drop at the sound. Suddenly, cancelling what he had requested sounded appealing. But those knocks were pitiful and he wasn’t gonna tell this man to “fuck off” after driving all the way.

“Coming~” He announced, getting off the chair of the island. 

When he opened the door, Jun was speechless. He did not know what he was expecting but a sly smile and tousled beautiful hair was not it. The man was tall and for a few seconds, he felt somehow intimidated. However, just when Jun’s throat had gone dry, the man gave him a cheerful smile. His beautiful teeth showed and his eyes squinting very cutely.

His heart skipped a beat and he gulped awkwardly.

“Kim Mingyu, you can call me Mingyu,” said the stranger. His hands offered to be shaken and Jun gladly embraced the other’s hand with his own. “It’s a pretty place you’ve got there. Mind if I come in?”

Junhui blinked, then realisation hit him again. “Oh! Right, right. Yes, please do come in.”

Being awkward towards people he had only met was strange for him too. To meet strangers and act fake had never been a problem as it was part of his job. He always begged shareholders he never met before with a confident smile. And he hoped for that side to start showing soon.

However, his heart was beating so fast, goddammit. His eyes couldn’t stop running up and down, solely watching Mingyu’s back as he pointed to the direction of the kitchen. Mingyu seemed to be as bewildered as him. 

Two coffee on the marbled island and a plate full of cookies.

“Oh.”

Jun’s breath hitched. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to eat them. I was just being thoughtful as I’ve never done this before. Really, you don’t have to eat nor drink them.”

“Oh, but I do,” answered Mingyu with a hesitant smile, nearing the cookies and coffee. “But I really wouldn’t wanna waste your time. You pay $100 per hour and I’m pretty sure you didn’t request for a professional snuggler to eat at your house.”

“You’re right.” Jun answered, sitting on one of the white leather chairs. “But you see, that’s not a problem for me. I just need to have someone around.”

Without another word, Mingyu begun eating the cookies. He held one for each hand. Occasionally, he tasted the terribly made coffee when he got thirsty. Jun did nothing but stare and ignore the mess the guy was creating on his tiled floor. He ate happily and Jun giggled at the sight. He looked like he hadn’t eaten for a while. He wondered if anybody fed the guy.

When the cookies were all munched on and digested, Mingyu gave him a questioning look. Jun waited for the upcoming words. By waiting, he allowed his eyes to scheme the man’s clothing. A maroon sweater almost to the shade of purple with an open V neck line. The sleeves fell over his big hands. His pants were, well, pyjamas. It was adorable and definitely made him look cuddly. Jun was anticipating.

“Let me guess,” stated the said male. “Your girlfriend recently broke up with you because you’re a workaholic?”

Laughing, he shook his head. “No, and I like guys.”

He hummed. “Hmm. You found your boyfriend cheating on you?”

Jun winced. “Ouch, that’s a bit harsh but I’ve never even had a one.”

“Well, that's odd,” he exclaimed nonchalantly and laughed at the horrified look on Jun’s face. “No offence but most of our customers happen to be heartbroken. And instead of being snugglers, we become their shoulders to cry on. What’s your reason?”

Junhui’s mind returned to it’s previous state, trying to recall his reason. He laughed. All the other customers had severe problems and issues, they’d rather get hugged by a stranger. Meanwhile, there was Jun who felt none of that and it made him feel dumb. Nor was he heartbroken or cheated on but simply tired.

Tired of dealing with things alone. He just wanted a warm night, cuddled by somebody. It’s been a while since he had rested late at night. The only thing that comforted him were deals from designers all over the world. Exhaustion was an understatement. For the first time, he hoped for nothing but to feel the need to be with someone. 

He’s hoping that if this goes well, then he wouldn’t be so attached with isolation and having no relationship with anybody. Because being alone was nice to a certain extent only.

“Oh~ I get it.” Mingyu smiled standing up and stretching his long limbs. “It’s just one of those lonely nights, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jun lied. “Just one of those lonely nights.”

However, it felt as though they both knew that Jun’s been having those lonely nights for a while. Maybe it were the emptiness in Jun’s eyes when he answered the door and his slightly parted lips that made Mingyu grin widely. Something about his home didn’t feel comfortable and it’s displayed all over the owner’s face. 

Mingyu just smiled knowing that the best thing to do in such situations were; hug. He spread his arms open wide and nodded at Junhui to embrace him. “Come on, don’t just sit there.”

And just like that, Junhui flung himself into the towering body. His smaller frame being caged by a pair of mascular arms. Their faces touched by the side but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The moving hands on his back made him feel… at home. Without a second thought he wrapped both arms around Mingyu’s waist and they stood in the middle of the kitchen for five minutes.

Nothing but the silence of his place and the knocking coldness from outside, begging to be let in. However, he felt nothing but warmth in his chest. A rosy scent welcomed his nose from the soft maroon jumper. Those hands laid feathery touches on his bacm and when he looked up, Mingyu was already staring down, lips pursed in a smile.

“It’s okay,” comforted Mingyu. “This is how a hug is supposed to be.”

And Junhui didn’t like that. He hated how openly displayed his loneliness was. Like an exhibition of his depressive mood being showed off for everyone to see. Frowning, he pulled away and sent an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his head. 

Mingyu’s mouth fell open. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Please I didn’t mean to offend-”

“No, you’re right. I am lonely.”

Junhui turned around and pulled the male’s wrist to the bedroom. After all, he only wanted to be cuddled and this guy drove all the way to his home to satisfy his needs. To get his feelings hurt was plain absurd and out of the agreement.

Perhaps, he saw the look of regret and wary on the stranger’s face but he shrugged it off, only focusing on his plump pouty lips. Those pretty expressive eyes held so much sympathy that Junhui gladly understood and accepted after a few minutes. Their feet dragged along the cool floor as he pushed the door open. The lights turned on when Mingyu fumbled with the switch.

Jun flinched. He had always worked in the dark; a bright environment was very unusual for him. Upon seeing his reaction, Mingyu immediately turned it off with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. We can turn on the lamp? Unless… you wanna cuddle in the dark?”

A teasing grin appeared on Jun’s face. “Let’s cuddle in the dark.”

Mingyu inaudibly groaned but Jun caught him rolling his eyes. The taller jumped on the bed with a sigh and Jun laughed away, turning on the lamp before he joined him.

Mingyu’s right arm was spread out for Jun’s head to lie on while the other was in the air. When Junhui got in position, he wrapped the unoccupied arm around his waist. Pulling his body until his back was against the snuggler’s chest.

“Your chest is very...erm,” Jun begun to say, forgetting the word he was going for. “Do you work out?”

“Why, are you having a crush on my chest?” Mingyu joked and Jun smacked his forearm around him. 

Well, he did mention he liked godly sculptured bodies.

They stayed silent for a while—not a single word spoken. Junhui stared at the wall and smiled when he felt Mingyu’s face nearing the back of his head. He wanted to face the guy and tell his heavy breaths against the skin stung like a poisonous plant but also let him know how relaxed it made him feel.

For once, there was presence.

It’s what he had been searching for. A body to hold him down after work. Someone calming to relieve all the stress within his head. A person with tousled hair, a pretty set of eyes, cute nose and kissable lips. And broad shoulders—plus a strong chest.

Somebody casual who didn't always attempt to impress him for a promotion. He wanted a person to slow everything down for him. Anyone that could remind him he’s still part of humanity and that everything did not have to revolve around work. But that anyone may be specifically asking for the man behind him.

He shook his head as he scoffed to himself. It said on the rules—no romantic feelings. However, he felt the same comforting hand running up and down his arms. Instinctively, he held it with his own. Mingyu squeezes his hand.

“Do people ever face you when you cuddle them?” Asked Jun.

“It’s almost awkward when they do but it only happened about once or twice,” Mingyu told. “I wouldn’t mind you staring at me, though.”

Laughing, he did turn around and faced the kid. Seeing him closely with only an inch between their noses, Jun’s breath was taken. After not seeing the guy for a few minutes, he almost forgot how handsome he was. Not only was he comfortable, he was also very pretty.

The kind of beauty one would wanna kiss on winter. At night and in bed under thick blankets.

“W-Why wouldn’t you mind?”

Did he just stutter? Junhui internally face palmed. However, it was worth it after he heard laughter, more like music, come out of Mingyu’s mouth. His lips still in a wide grin as it reflected on Junhui’s own.

“Because you’re beautiful. And I’d like to take every chance I could get to have that pretty face of yours this close with mine.”

Despite the dark setting, the two of them saw their reddening cheeks. “You’re gonna get fired for saying that.”

“That wasn’t the response I hoped for but it’s alright. Plus, I’d only get fired if my ratings were very low. You wouldn’t dare rating me down would you?”

“What makes you think so?” Jun asked, eyes helplessly travelling down to Mingyu’s lips. He must’ve felt the stare as he bit them sensually before winking.

“You obviously have a crush on me, Mr. Junhui. If I were you, I wouldn’t rate me down. Giving me high ratings would give us a higher chance of meeting again.”

Frowning as Jun tightened his arms around Mingyu. He didn’t like the sound of having to let go and meet again. He wanted him to stay, period. Staying meant they didn’t have to rely on meeting again. Staying meant being there, always. And he knew they’ve only accompanied one another for two hours but Jun felt something. Or maybe he was desperate and this man was too attractive for him to ignore.

However, feeling something had never betrayed him and that something was the way Mingyu’s eyes lingered upon his face. They searched for clues to find the missing puzzle pieces. The way Mingyu took a few centimetres closer to allow the tips of their noses to make contact. For a second, Jun almost got fooled by fate and destiny until he remembered the reason Mingyu was there. To be a cuddle buddy. Not a long-term relationship, silly.

At the sudden pang in his chest, he pushed the man slightly and returned to face the wall. “You shouldn’t do this with your customers just to make them give you high ratings.”

“You think I’m saying all of this for ratings?” 

Jun hummed, closing his eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“You don’t need to try flattering me,” Jun shrugged. He knew it all too well from work.

Mingyu's grip around Jun's wrist loosened. “I may not be the most decent human being but I... would never play with someone’s feelings for my own benefit.”

Jun’s eyes fluttered open upon losing the hold on his arm. By the crook of his neck he felt a pair of lips make contact with his skin. It sent shivers down his spine which resulted a small smile to appear on his face. Mingyu smiled too and Jun felt it against his neck.

Three blankets over their bodies with the chilly night almost coming to an end. He searched for Mingyu's feet with his own as they dangled at the end of the bed. The comfort it brought to his once cold heart felt surreal. He never expected to find home in a stranger but he held onto Mingyu like there was no tomorrow. He hoped for the night to be endless—for time to halt. Their fingers remained intertwined on Jun's stomach as he felt unsure about their closeness. Were they still solely snuggling?

Or did the the thumb caressing his knuckles hold a deeper meaning? Nevertheless, he prevented himself from overthinking to stop saying any more offensive words to the person lying behind him. Being pessimistic was the last thing he needed while a cute guy cuddled him.

“Won't you face me?” Mingyu asked and he didn't need to face the latter to know about the pout on his face. “Please? If we're not going to see each other again, then can you at least let me look at you for the rest of the night?”

Junhui had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from screaming. He blamed it on the long years of being single. The amount of romantic love he hadn't received for almost a decade was definitely at fault. Kim Mingyu was taking advantage of his single lifestyle and Junhui was more than happy to allow it.

Quickly, he squirmed in Mingyu's embrace and buried his face in the male's chest. Soft giggles welcomed his ears as he felt fingers running through his hair. The rose scented sweater was all he could smell and he loved every single bit of it. Coldness no longer tickled his nose as he felt warm everywhere.

His voice came out muffled. “What are your thoughts about working over time?”

“Hmm?” Mingyu was in confusion. “There's no such thing...”

“Then will you stay till the morning? I don't wanna wake up alone. This will feel like a dream if I wake up without you. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Please, stay for breakfast? I'll cook-”

Mingyu giggled when Jun's reasons felt infinite. His offers were cute too, how could he say no to that?   
“Of course, I'll stay. But I'm gonna do the cooking since I tasted yours tonight. Tomorrow's my turn.”

“Were my cookies that bad?” He gave space to look at the other's eyes for answer.

A guilty expression covered Mingyu's face as he attempted to lie. “What-? Bad?! No, they were magnificent! Did you even see me earlier? I couldn't stop eating-”

“Alright, alright. That's enough, let's sleep.”

Perhaps, it was the way Mingyu talked to him, like they had known each for a long time. The familiarity in his voice and the lingering touches he left all over Jun. It was quiet and only the sound of their hearts could be heard as both of their eyelids became heavier by each passing second. With the latter's hand still running up and down his back, he shut his eyes.

He felt a light kiss on his forehead and he pulled Mingyu closer. The smell of roses engulfed him once more and he was brought to dreamland.

The moment he opened his eyes, Jun was immersed in coldness and he shivered as a result. However, he shrugged it all off, worried about something else. He noticed the absence of warmth from behind and the arm that hugged him all night. He was alone in bed. It could not have been a dream at all. Kim Mingyu was definitely a real person he met last night. Although, his heart still felt solemn and afraid.

Sighing heavily as he threw the blankets off his figure and slipped his feet in bunny slippers. The softness tickled his skin but he made his way to the kitchen, nonetheless. Stupid of him to be hopeful because when he reached the area, not a sight of anybody could be spotted except for his own. He stood all alone in the middle of the house as coldness found its way to his heart again.

Mingyu left and broke his promise.

However, Jun felt ridiculous for getting hurt. After all, Kim Mingyu was just another stranger. They only met and cuddled for a few hours, Jun wouldn't get attached to someone that easily, right? The more he tried to convince himself, the more pain he felt inside his chest.

‘But he promised,’ he thought to himself. The train of thoughts circulating his mind were interrupted by a knock coming from the door.

Followed by another.

And another.

And-

Junhui finally came to his senses and stumbled over his own feet when he rushed to the door. The knocks became rapid and so did the house owner's heart beat. After punching in the right pin the second time, the door opened. Jun's mouth fell open, again at the sight of the same man. He looked different from last night, though.

Mingyu wore one of Jun's coats and his hair were tucked under a beanie. He also carried plastic bags in both hands—lots of them. Despite everything he was wearing, the smile on his face captivated Jun's heart the most. He pulled the taller inside and cupped his cold cheeks with his palms.

“I thought you left me,” he said, earning a teasing grin from the other. “I thought you broke your promise. I was so excited for the breakfast but when I woke up-”

“I needed a pan and other things to make you breakfast, silly. You barely had anything in your kitchen so I bought a few things.” He lifted his left hand that carried about 4 plastic bags with boxes inside.

Jun couldn't help but beam. “I'm gonna have a crush on you for real if you keep this up, Kim Mingyu.”

“How shameful would it be if you don't fall for me?” Jun rolled his eyes before snorting. “I already left my job so I can take you on a date tonight, Mr. Wen.”

Maybe he didn't think it through when he asked the question. Maybe his words came out too strong but his mind didn't like the idea of holding back anymore. Hearing those words come out of those inviting lips made Junhui feel so alive. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream—just in case he wakes up again and there's no Kim Mingyu. It would be devastating and heart breaking.

“I really wanna kiss you. Can I?” He asked eagerly. Just like that, Mingyu dropped the plastic bags and they fell on the carpeted floor with a thud.

Junhui didn't expect to be lifted off the ground but he found himself wrapping both of his legs around Mingyu's waist as their lips connected in hunger. He hasn't kissed in a long time but Mingyu guided him by placing his hand on his neck. Jun's breath hitched whenever the experienced guy would pull a trick. They explored each other's desires with their tongues causing small whimpers to escape their lips.

He whined when the taller sat him down on the couch. Mingyu's lips were as addictive as they looked and Jun wanted to keep going.

“Later again, bub,” Mingyu assured with a laugh. “We can do it all day, if you want but I need you to have breakfast first, okay?”

His lips turned into a pout as he watched Mingyu pick up the plastic bags and head to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast for the cold, winter morning. “You said all day, Mingyu!”

“And that's another promise.”


End file.
